


Humanity is Overrated

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If the dolls could speak, no doubt they'd scream, 'I didn't want to become human.' </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon for kitausu. My summary is the prompt given.

Cameron stared, mesmerized, at the doll hanging limply in the little girl's hand, its synthetic hair dangling in dark skeins to the floor.

_long dark hair spread out beneath head and shoulders on a dirty cot, hanging to pool on metal decking_

Outside of her control, Cameron's fingers closed on the tomato she held, crushing it, juice and seeds and skin squirting out, sliding down her hand, her wrist, dripping to the floor. The little girl's eyes widened and she lifted her doll –

_Allison. The woman's name was Allison and she stared wide-eyed at her mirror image, at Cameron, fear and shock and horror chasing each other over her features._

– to clutch her tightly to her chest as she reached for her mother's hand, never taking her eyes off Cameron. Cameron's hand dropped back down to her side as her gaze drifted from the child to the red mess at her feet and then back over to settle again on the doll.

_"What do you want from me? Why won't you just kill me?"_

Cameron repeated Allison's words, again and again, arranging her own features to reflect the woman's anguish and terror, repeating the sequence until her voice, her stance, her expression matched Allison's perfectly.

Static filled her vision. White noise roared in her ears. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, leaving her nauseous, and she gasped. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, Allison lifted her hand, sticky with tomato juice and seeds.

"Mommy? Can we go home now?"

Turning her head to look at a frightened little girl tugging at her bemused mother's hand, Allison wiped her own sticky hand on her shirt. She smiled reassuringly at the little girl, who clung to a dark-haired doll. The doll reminded Allison of someone...

_I don't want to be human! Cameron tried to scream, but there were no words, only static._


End file.
